Ken Yaremchuk
Ken Yaremchuk (born January 1, 1964, in Edmonton, Alberta) is a retired professional ice hockey player who played 235 games in the National Hockey League. He played with the Toronto Maple Leafs and Chicago Blackhawks. He played junior hockey with the Portland Winter Hawks ad won the Memorial Cup in 1983. He was drafted 1st, 7th overall, by the Chicago Black Hawks, in the 1982 NHL Entry Draft. He was traded to the Toronto Maple Leafs in 1986 as part of a compensation package. He was badly injured in his first season there. After playing for the Canadian Olympic team in 1988 and splitting time between the majors and the minors, Yaremchuk played his last eight years in Switzerland. Career statistics --- Regular season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1979-80 Portland Winter Hawks WHL -- -- -- -- -- 2 1 0 1 0 1980-81 Portland Winter Hawks WHL 72 35 72 107 105 9 2 8 10 24 1981-82 Portland Winter Hawks WHL 72 58 99 157 181 15 10 21 31 12 1982-83 Portland Winter Hawks WHL 66 51 109 160 76 14 11 15 26 12 1983-84 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 47 6 7 13 19 1 0 0 0 0 1984-85 Milwaukee Admirals IHL 7 4 6 10 9 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 63 10 16 26 16 15 5 5 10 37 1985-86 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 78 14 20 34 43 3 1 1 2 2 1986-87 Newmarket Saints AHL 14 2 4 6 21 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 20 3 8 11 16 6 0 0 0 0 1987-88 Canadian National Team Intl 46 18 21 39 65 1987-88 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 16 2 5 7 10 6 0 2 2 10 1988-89 Newmarket Saints AHL 55 25 33 58 145 5 7 7 14 12 1988-89 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 11 1 0 1 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Asiago HC Italy 40 42 82 124 40 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Zug Swiss 26 17 14 31 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Zug Swiss 36 20 25 45 65 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Canadian National Team Intl 3 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Canadian National Team Intl 2 0 5 5 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Zug Swiss 36 27 32 59 57 5 0 1 1 18 1993-94 Zug Swiss 36 17 39 56 19 2 1 0 1 0 1994-95 Zug Swiss 36 26 45 71 55 12 5 12 17 24 1995-96 Zug Swiss 26 16 30 46 69 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Davos Swiss 46 31 38 69 60 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Davos Swiss 39 20 22 42 76 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Rapperswil-Jona Swiss 45 14 20 34 103 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL totals 235 36 56 92 106 31 6 8 14 49 External links * Category:Born in 1964 Category:A.S. Asiago Hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:EV Zug players Category:HC Davos players Category:Milwaukee Admirals (IHL) players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Newmarket Saints players Category:Portland Winter Hawks alumni Category:Rapperswil-Jona Lakers players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:1988 Olympian Category:Retired in 1999